hitentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Play Your Guitar with Murray
"Play Your Guitar with Murray" is a song inspiring kids to play their guitars along with Murray. The song was inspired by Murray's Guitar Playing Skit. Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party! * Written By: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Bass: Jeff Fatt * Guitar: Murray Cook * Bass: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Backing Vocals: Paul Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by: Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Keyboards: Tony Gardner, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Wiggledancing! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller Lyrics Play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. He loves to sing while he strums a chord. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya. He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Whoa ho, play that guitar, Murray! Woo hoo!) Now play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. He loves to sing while he strums a chord. Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya. He loves to play for Captain Feathersword. (Woah ho, now you're really broken, Murray!) Play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. (spoken) Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray! Yeah! Play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. Come on and play your guitar with Murray. Play your guitar with him. Play your guitar with Murray. Let's all play and sing. Let's all play and sing. Let's all play, let's all play, LET'S ALL PLAY AND SING!!!!! Video Performances *Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA Trivia * The instrumental version is played at the beginning of Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party and over the credits of Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. Gallery PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Play Your Guitar with Murray PlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|The Wiggles playing guitars Murray,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Dominic playing guitars WagsandMurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Wags playing guitars MurraySingingPlayYourGuitarwithMurray.jpg|Murray playing his guitar MurrayandDominicField.jpg|Murray and Dominic playing guitars MurrayandHenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Henry playing guitars The4Murrays.jpg|The 4 Murrays The2Murrays.jpg|The 2 Murrays MurrayandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Dorothy playing guitars File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2002.jpg|2002 version File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2003Live.jpg|2003 live MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs